65 Responces
by Rubywings732
Summary: Of introductions are needed in this sort of conversation/problems that may rise ahead. I was previously asked to do a questionnaire revolving around 13 favored characters that I may seem to have interest in. With these choices comes with daring responses that are sure to entail.
1. 65 responces

This has been requested to do by both FoxTwenty and DuelFighters32. and I would like to thank them for such. Characters will be mentioned who are not mine, also friends as well. You'll know who you are when you read it! Good bye my feathery friends, hope you truly enjoy!

Oh, and I've added some more personal add in's for your divided entertainment. :)-Shelby

**Okay, now pick 13 characters you like from any TV show, book, movie, or video game, then answer the questions below the list:**

**1: **Sam (Supernatural)

**2: **Dean (supernatural)

**3: **Edward Elric (Fullmetal Alchemist)

**4: **Snape (Harry Potter)

**5: **Sniper (Team Fortress 2)

**6: **Optimus Prime (Transformers)

**7**: sesshomaru (Inuyasha)

**8: **Kanji (Persona 4)

**9: **Sherlock (Sherlock of course)

**10: **Natzu (Fairy tail)

**11: **Goku (DBZ)

**12: **Markiplier (Youtuber)

**13: **Shade (My Book Oc)

**here are the questions:**

**1: Let's say that you and 1 were trapped in a well. What would 1 do?**

Sam would probably try to call his brother Dean; but soon realize there was no signal from that far down. He'd access the situation and talk to me. I could imagine how dark it would be, and cold as a matter of fact. And after several minutes of shivering Castiel would soon arrive for a prayer sent to him.

**2: What if you and 2 were trying to figure out a difficult puzzle, the both of you are hand-cuffed together, and the only chance you have to live is if you two figure out the puzzle. Is 2 smart enough to figure the puzzle?**

Nope, not really. My faith in in Dean Winchester plummeted when he made Sammy cry. But; I trust him. With my life.

**3: Let's say that your an adult, and you are about to get married! Does 3 throw you a party?**

He'd probably get really get really mad at my husband. (Because my hubby would be taller than him)

**4: What if you became a spy, and told 4? What is 4's reaction?**

Me: "I'm a secret agent." Snape: "Hilarious Miss DuBoi...100 points off RavenClaw"

**5: You just told 5 to hug a tree! What would 5 say?**

Sniper would probably line his scope to my face before he would even consider hugging a plant.

**6: What if you and 6 were dating? Would he/she be romantic with you?**

Nope. He and I we cool,(father daughter relationship) But I would for sure go towards Ironhide if I'm given the opportunity. :3

**7: What if you found out that 7 was a famous actor/actress? Do you think 7 would have **_**chosen**_** to do this?**

Sesshomaru would probably star in a James Bond movie, just because theres alot of fighting in it. And blood...plus women...o.o

**8: Do you think 8 can cook?**

Heck yah! But, he can sew even better.

**9: What if you were about to kill yourself? Would 9 try to stop you? If so, how would he/she do it?**

He'd probably deduce the crap out of me; Then call BipolarSolar to slap me for my idiot thinking.

**10: Do you think 10 would cheat on a test?**

Yeah, off of Grey's paper. Being extremely obvious with it.

**11: Can 11 swim? If either yes or no, what would be 11's reaction if you pushed 11 into deep water? Would 11 drown?**

I'd think not. I mean the guy'd probably catch a huge gigantic fish (one the size of a bus) then laugh about the whole ordeal

**12: If 12 had to be either a pirate, or a ninja, which one do you think would he/she would choose?**

Ninja, then he could swoop in on Wade and steal his beer.

**13: What if 13 turned evil? If he/she already is evil, what if 13 turned good? What do you think happened?**

He's mostly a neutral; but he know's his place when the time comes. I really don't know what he'd do in this situation.

**14: You are drowning in the ocean! What does 1 do?**

Sam would help me up. Slap my back, and then slap my face. Because I iz an idiot apparently for diving after a sea monster.

**15: You just kissed 2! What is his/her reaction?**

Dean would probably question my sanity.

**16: 13 is madly in love with 3. Can 3 feel the same way?**

Ed would transmute an already signed restraining order

**17: You just had an operation, and 4 is a visitor. What do you think he/she wants? Does this mean that 4 is worried about you?**

Ron Weaselly blew up a potion in my face as a prank, and Dumbledore ordered Snape to go. He's not a happy Severus.

**18: You and 5 are mad at each other. What happened? Who started the fight?**

I ate Sniper's Hummus and took a joy ride in his truck...only to crash it.

**19: You just got poisoned and 6 is the only one around to help! What will 6 do?**

He'd call Ratchet; our medic Autobot! or ze Medic on zha Red team, But vrong fandom.

**20: Okay, so you and 7 are sailing, and suddenly you two tip over! Can 7 put the boat back in place? Does this mean the end?**

Question; why is that dude in the boat with me? 0.0

**21: Can 8 be a professional bullfighter? **

HECK YAH

**22: 9 has just found out your biggest darkest secret! Will he/she blabber it on to everyone? Will you have to move to Italy?**

Sherlock would keep it too himself; might not even express his thoughts about it.

**23: Would 10 go crazy without candy?**

Natsu just Might

**24: You and 11 just found out that the nice fancy hotel you two are staying in is haunted! What does 11 do?**

I should find myself huddled on the bed watching as Goku covers himself with a sheet, trying to communicate with the dead acting as a quote on quote, 'Ghost.'

**25: 12 just won 1million dollars! Will 12 give it to charity? Or will 12 keep it to him/herself?**

Mark would send a fair share to charity. Then I would demand he'd at-least spend some on himself. I'll tell yah, the guy is toooooo generous. 3

**26: You and 13 are trapped in a maze! Is 13 smart enough to get you guys out?**

Yeah, Shade could. He has two good working legs. he and I could figure it out.

**27: 1 just found out that you only have a few days to live! What is his reaction?**

Sam would refuse to except that fact and try to find a way to save me from certain death.

**28: You and 2 are out shopping, and you see something expensive you want REALLY bad. Will 2 try to buy it for you?**

If it's not pie, or in his expenses than nope.

**29: 3 notices that you have been acting really depressed lately. Would 3 try to cheer you up?**

Of course Edward would cheer any sad soul up. He's the type of guy not liking the fact that his friends are sad.

**30: Congratulations! You are now a parent! What is 4's reaction? (This is of course when your old enough to have kids)**

Snape would get really silent...then he'd say..."it's not my kid; 3'000 points from RavenClaw"

**31: You and 13 have found this music that you two like, but 5 thinks it's stupid. Will 5 tell you what he thinks?**

Shade and I are listening to Celtic rock. And Sniper proclaims he prefers The General (original) rock music. before tossing a knife in my direction...

**32: 6 is reading, and you suddenly tag him and exclaim; "TAG! YOUR IT!" What is 6's reaction?**

Optimus would'nt understand that action and just stand there.

**33: 7 thinks that 10 is cute! Can the two become a couple?**

What A Crack Fic. *inhuman screech*

**34: 8 seems to be a fan of Twilight. Do you agree?**

I question what Kanji would title under the term, 'Cute' these days

**35: Can 9 dance?**

YESSSS He taught JAWWWWN...*Cries*

**36: You are doing 10's laundry and find out that all his/her white clothes turned pink due to accidentally putting a red sock in the washing machine. How will 10 react?**

Like a swag master; glasses and all. Running up into the Wizard filled Guild Hall!

**37: 11 is invited to a pool party! What is 11's reaction? Is 11 excited?**

Yeah he's excited, judging by the way he's about to jump from the diving board.

**38: You just got hit by a car! Will 12 rush you to a hospital?**

YES! he is an angel.

**39: You and 13 are playing chess, and you win, and now 13 owes you 50 bucks. How does 13 react?**

Shade would rip the money in half before he'd pawn it off.

**40: You and 1 are hanging out, it starts to rain, and you two are in the middle of the woods, so you two have no place to go. What will 1 do?**

"What?! Sam I don-" The Hunter mutably places his jacket over my frizzy hair, brown curls screwed my vision before I shewed them away. I grumbled selflessly just as the Sasquatch wraps his arm around my shoulder and pulls me in for the Kill. 'Wait...no he's warm...' Thinking in a questionable mindset I instinctively snuggled into his side as we walked back to the hotel. "Thank you...Sammy."

**41: You and 2 are walking around town, and suddenly some guy with a gun comes up from behind you, and threatens to kill you with it unless you both give him your money. What would 2 do?**

"Dean!" Throwing up my hands, my fingers defensively shield my face while blindly hearing the series of punches and yelps protruding in front of me. After several minutes I dared to open my eyes, which the set almost fell out of my head. The man that advanced on us was now currently lieing on the ground, the gun in Dean's possession. Gulping rather loudly I thanked the Hunter who sent a grin in my direction.

**42: 3 calls you up, saying that he's/she's depressed about something, and wants to talk to you about it. Are you dreaming? Would 3 **_**really**_** ask for advice from you?**

"Ed usually/isn't prone to express his emotions. He's more along the lines on holding it in and in turn helping others." I paused talking with Star; the brunet's eyebrow rose when I tilted the phone back to my ear. Star turned to Pinako who's expression worried me when I shot a look in her direction. The older Elric is sniffling now and I felt a sympathetic pain wash over my being. But, even before I could sooth the younger teen I froze. Feeling both eyes widening and unnoticeable I let the cup I was holding shatter on the floor. My only words was of complete shock and disbelief. Both Granny and Star staring in expecting patience. "Its Hughes...He's..." I choked, hearing also the sob that echoed over the line.

"He's dead."

**43: 4 is visiting you, and suddenly Something appears! What will happen?!**

"Professor? What happened to the Lady in the painting?" I had questioned innocently, the woman that Guarded the Ravenclaw house had been somehow dismantled; whoever had the power to take off a bounded Painting to Hogwarts walls themselves had some seriously Strong Mojo. The older man shot me a cold glare, Prof. Severus whisked around and stared down the hall into the Boy's dorm. That's when I felt it. A sharp chill spiraling down my back, just as I jumped to get away from what ever IT was; the innocent candles that I had lit, blew out. Holding my breath I sensed Snape freeze. "We are Not. Alone." He warned.

**44: You need help with your hiccups. How will 5 help you?**

I sure hope not, last time that rascal offered to 'help' me. He then shoved a grenade into my hands, which at the time I believed the plug was pulled. Quit laughing Kori! I thought it really was! Then he said, 'See yah Sheila.' In his stupid accent...yes, the hiccups stopped.

**45: You just caught a cold! Will 6 visit you?**

Optimus-the last time the big guy 'Visited' Me when I was sick. I ended up In Ratchet's Med' Office. Strapped to two iv's...so no. Next time I get Ill I'm locking the door.

**46: Someone is out to kill you! What will 7 do?**

Woah, calm down Dog-boy put Tensaga down. HEY! Don't you growl at me.

**47: Will 8 ever become claustrophobic if he isn't already?**

Oh, well yes if he's locked in a small space with Naoto. Hehe...evil thoughts...*Shoves the two mentioned into a closet and locks the entrance.*

**48: Awwww! You have found your true love! What does 9 think?**

I smiled from Lestrade's congratulation's when I told the main member's of the Scotland yards of my Engagement, all the while I sensed a deepening stare linger on my being. Daring to look over my shoulder, from where I was I could only just make out Sherlock's fleeting form his cell phone and empty glass of wine still on the table. Pushing down my ruffled shirt I furrowed my brows to rid the semi-drunken haze. The detective takes that device where ever he went, why...Then it hit me. "uh oh..."

**49: You and 10 are at the beach, and you realize that you forgot your sunscreen! Can 10 help?**

"No really Lucy I'm fine!" The celestial Wizard in front of me nodded before leaning back on her elbows. My attention then alerted to a certain man running up with a bottle in his grasp. Jumping up just in time to grab the bottle labelled, 'Sunscreen' "Thanks bud!" Natsu just waves his hand before collapsing onto the sand.

**50: 11 accidentally broke your Grandmother's most prized vase! Will 11 admit this? Will he/she pay for it?**

He ran through out the house, excited to hear a BBQ would be held this weekend. Speeding past a book case, his elbow caught on something. And he skid to a stop just as a sound echoed around the room. *CRASH* Goku jumped from the sound, craning his neck to see the overturned Glass Vase. Or should I say 'Once' The man hissed through closed teeth, marching over to inspect the damage. Frantically the Hero decided to quickly push the pieces under a nearby carpet. Despite his efforts Another form was present, watching his every move. Goku looked up, rubbing his neck sheepishly. "Y-you wont tell Shelby, will you buddy?" Vegeta's smirk grew into a full out laugh and darted down the hall way to the front porch. Goku's face deadpanned.

**51: You need help with your math homework! Will 12 help you with it? Can 12 even **_**do**_** math?**

Of course he can do Math! Mark is an Engineer for goodness sake's. Speaking of which I truthfully do have homework to Do for second Period. I really should be working on that instead of this...Oh well.

**52: You and 13 notice that there is an injured dog in your front yard. What is 13's reaction?**

The canine whined when Shade reached down with eager hands. His long fingers pressed hard onto the animal's side. This poor dog was shot. For reasons I did'nt know I followed the man's orders and ran in the house to dial 9-1-1.

**53: It's your birthday! Will 1 celebrate?**

Smiling softly, I witness Sam frantically set down newspaper presents onto the coffee table. I look over at Dean and Cas who are both mirroring my expression. Star's leaning against the door frame of the hotel room, a grilled cheese in her hands half nibbled on. Watching the tall man holding out both hands I can tell he's thinking by the way he ran back into the bathroom again. My avian friend made a 'crazy' motion with her fingers, and I shooed it away playfully. I can hear the two others present in the room snicker softly. Sam arrives back, swiping his hair from his face with the toss of his head. "i know its not the best quality of gifts but-" I rose to my feet, setting down the box he had in his hands and stopped him. His green eyes stared tiredly down at me, and I can tell he's nervous. Latching onto his shoulders I leaning heavily into his chest, my feet dangling from the floor. The hunter blew out a gust of air when my nose snuggled into his side. "Thankies Sammy kun."

**54: 2 owes you a lot of money, due to borrowing too much. Will 2 pay the price?**

Staring firmly at the older Winchester, I watched as he fished out my deserved 50 dollar bill. I then snatched the green paper from his hands before he could even protest. Dean grumbled, finding that his back leaned uncomfortably on the wall while being stared at. I shot a look to both Sammy and Uncle Bobby, they both shrugged. "Now, for what I want to know," Leaning in I viewed him swallow gravely. "What did you buy?" A rushing of wind, and a feather landed between us brought my attention to a firmly standing angel that sat on the bed now. He had his arms crossed, staring point blank at his companion.

"Pie. Dean purchased Pie with your Money." Castiel said innocently, and at the moment I lost all self control and laughed my ass off. Soon, Sam followed suit and we fell to the floor in a tangle of legs and long hair.

**55: 3 is shivering on a really hot day. What does this mean?**

Ok so. That's weird. Roy, Star and Myself lean over the desk to look out the window. There's the young Elric, his arms shielding his face as he stopped up the office stares. Even Brada and Havoc watched as the Alchemist shoved open the doors. No one peeped when Ed planted himself onto the red couch, kicking off his boots and laid back. Star cocked her head; walking forward and gently ran her free'd wing down his sweating cheek. "Whats wrong, Dude?" She said softly. The elric dropped his arm and stared back at us. "Armstrong just got off the train. He's going to be here in five minutes."

My stomach flipped, Star leaped back her Jay colored wings ruffled. And mustang took a long drink of Alcohol.

**56: 9 is furious at 4. What do you think 4 did? Is 9 just over reacting?**

Yeah their over Reacting. Ricky and I watched as both Snape And Sherlock shot back n' forth their idea's on What Space truly is. I face palmed, John did also as he took a seat in the library. "This will be a while." Getting the hint I sat down by Prof. Lupin and Ricky talking among ourselves to try to drown out the back ground yelling.

**57: You and 5 are racing in the ocean on sailboats. Who do you think would win and why?**

"Sniper, the only reason you one the stinken race was the fact that you know these waters better than I do!" Pulling my drenched hair into a pony tail I watched through narrowed eye lids as the taller man just laughed. "I warned yah honey. Your better to stick to that flying skill of yur's" Engineer piped up, tossing his wrench into the tool bucket behind him. My shoulders slumped for a few moments until I felt a large finger poke pressed onto my head. I tilted sideways to see a tall man lean down handing what seems to be a sandwich towards me. Grasping the freshly made meal, I took a grateful bite. "Thank you." I replied with a swallow. Heavy nodded. "Welcome Lady Friend."

**58: 6 has been acting really weird lately. What does this mean?**

"Optimus being weird? Well, that's kinda normal for the big guy. Not in bad way! I mean, he along with the other autobots are all aliens so their way of doing this are different then how we act. I mean...wait...he's looking up WHAT! OH SAM AND MARIA ARE SOOOO GOING TO GET IT." I stomp down the hallway to the two teens in question who scream loudly before disappearing into the mes shall. A explosion can be heard soon after.

**59: You and 7 are at a party, and someone of the opposite gender of 7 asks him/her to dance. What is 7's reaction?**

"Common Sessy, come dance with me!" Rin requested her bright orange Kimono glimmered between the torches and fire works that erupted in the village. It was new years eve after all, I watched silently from the sidelines as the demon sighed in defeat, grabbing hold of the young woman's hand as she lead them off into the woods. I knew where they where going, Rin did too. Sesshomaru Did'nt prefer showing affection in public so somewhere more secluded was in mind. Smiling wide, I shifted my body so that the sleeping Shippo rested more comfortably in my lap.

**60: 8 just broke his leg, and now he has to wear a cast for 6-8 weeks! How does 8 react?**

Awww... Even though he's kinda sad, his Mom's looking out for him. And everyone signed his cast! SO cute, even I did!

*Hey bubber, its me. Just wanted to say, Your an idiot.!' -Shelby What! He chased after a kid who stole his yarn he bought at Junes only to stumbled down a flight of stares...or where there two?

**61: You have lost a few pounds, and now 9 can't stop staring at you. What does this mean?**

"Sherlock is sitting in the kitchen, there seems to be a spoon hanging in his mouth. The man's eating yogurt but he only just opened it, why is he... Oh." I look down at my own self and frowns. "It means he flicked strawberry onto my shirt; and a food war has begun."

**62: You and 10 are watching a scary movie while there is a thunderstorm, and you are starting to believe that the movie is real. What will 10 say? Will 10 agree? Or would 10 just think your a wimp?**

Whimpering aloud, I snuggled into the pillow I was holding dearly. The screen changed into a dark Corridor and I watched the Main Nurses click and fidget there way across the surgical room. I squeaked, knowing all too well I should'nt be watching Silent Hill at 3 in the morning. As of that moment a sound made my spine line itself to a sitting posit on, glaring around the living room I bunched my legs onto the couch. "H-Hello?" Whispering aloud, I peered over the edge only to duck down with a scream. Natsu poked his head out and started laughing. It felt rather warm now when I felt my cheeks redden, I pouted. Only after was when I chucked the pillow in his direction.

I'm not Scared anymore. :)

**63: You and 11 are going to the Orlando Park. Just as you walk in, Tony Stark dared you two to go on the most extreme ride with him. Would 11 want to do this?**

'I don't think this is a wise Idea..." Pulling down my Hulk hat Over my eyes, I feel my am's getting tugged ignoring my complaints. Goku grinned deviously, his white teeth shining brightly. "Common Rue! Doctor Doom's Fall Isn't that bad!" Just when he said this a scream erupted some where above us, leaning back on my heels i gaped open my mouth as a large machine dropped to the ground. I swallowed hard, gripping my cup. Tony Pushed on my back and I was forced into the dark building.

(Later) 'Lets do it again!" I watch as both Goku and Mr. Stark lean over to try to keep their stomachs in check. **(I've actually been on this ride. Its pretty boss)**

**64: You and 12 just got home from the Best movie ever (Guardians Of The Galaxy)! What will 12 say?**

"I can't believe that ending! I have to know who Star-Lord's Real dad is!" With my rant still in full exploit, Mark gently removed my scarf and gloves. Depositing them onto the coat hanger. My eyes glistened with amusement when I thought back thought those two hours in the movie theater. The man at my side reached down and cupped my shoulder with a gentle hand. "How about next time, I'll pay for the movie so we can see part two?" Mark questioned, my head turned to his and I grinned up at him. Poking his stomach with a finger I nodded playfully. "deal"

**65: HOLLY CRAP! You and 13 are being attacked by a bear! How will 13 react?**

He'd throw out some punches, i'd cause an horrible distraction; and we would run like hell. Yeah, great FULLPROOF plan.


	2. About This Crazy Author

**Favorite bands:** Mayday Parade, My Chemical Romance, Black Veil Brides, Vocaloid, Linkin Park, Celtic Woman (They are beautiful...I don't care what anyone says! xD), Safety Suit, Papa Roach, RIXTON, Vic Migiona , Maroon 5, Anime/Movie/Tv Show openings, Men At Work, The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus, , Three doors down. Musicals ex. Dr Jekyll and Hyde (As you can tell..I listen to a WIDE variety!)

**Favorite video games: **The Legend of Zelda (Ocarina of time to Twilight Princess..Amazing shit! xD), Fable ll (God another game to consume my life...xP), Super Smash Brothers (N64 and Brawl..both are so badass!), The Sims 1, 2, and 3 (I'm the biggest Sims geek you'll ever meet!), Wii Sports..(Bowling is my thing! hahah), Cooking Mama (The only flaw is that it makes me really hungry!), Mass Effect 1, 2, and 3, (GARRUS), Team Fortress 2 (I SHIPS) TellTaleGaming, Portal 2, Halo games, Assassins Creed Games, Outlast, Friday Night At Freddys, Persona 3 and Four, Pokemon, and Animal crossing! (I have it for Gamecube, DS, and Wii...hahaha), Fallout 3, Saints Row 2, Star Wars, and Scribblenauts!

**Favorite T.V. shows:** Ridiculousness (I hate to admit it but I think it's funny...xP), American Dad, The Simpsons, Rocko's Modern life (I'm nauseous...I'm nauseous!), Transformers G1, Teenage mutant ninja turtles (2003 and 2012 versions) Chowder (**I'M NOT YOUR BOYFRIEND!**), Rugrats, The Grim Adventures Of Billy and Mandy, Dexter, Hawaii 5.0, M.A.S.H, House, The Misadventures of FlapJack (Adventure!), Spongebob (He is so gayfully cute!), Back at the Barnyard (Talking farm animals is genius!), and ALL ANIME, Supernatural, Sherlock, Dr. Who, Farscape, Stargate, River Monsters (THE FISHES) N.C.I.S (Gibbs...so hawt) C.O.P.S. (always watching that with my grandparents) C.S.I, M.A.S.H, Were house 13, and Star Trek.

**Now onto the fun stuff...Fun little facts about me!**

**So, let me get over with the facts and the interests. (Me Creeping outside windows)**

Facts

**One out of four lead dancer's in my class. **

**I Absolutely love singing, I've been in Chorus for 2 years. And personal practice**

**FANDOMS TUMBLER EVERYWHERE! Sherlock, Avengers, Star Trek, Star Wars, Sup., Dr. Who**

**Riding horses, drawing, writing animating, video gaming. **

**Youtubers! Markiplier, Pewds, seananners, gassyM, Mr. Sark, Vanoss, H20D. Lush, Ect**

**Interests:**

**Movies: Guardians Of The Galaxy, The Great Gatsby. Sherlock Holmes, LOTR, Harry potter, predator, Disney, Space cowboys, Breakfast Club, ect.**

**Books- If you ever ask me my favorite book, I will have a brain dysfunction. I love them all (Explodes)**

**Also love Lizards...I have one. His name is Smaug...fear him**

I have the best friends in the whole universe! (TOO MANY TO POINT OUT YOU GIRLS/GUYS Know who you radical people are!)

I have a strange phobia of Vacuums. (their out to get me...OO)

I'm 5'7"..Last time I checked.

People keep suggesting I should be a book critic. (I spot little mistakes that no one else cares about.)

I am pretty easy going and fun to be with...except when I'm mad or something.

I have much more confidence in myself than I ever did when I was in Middle School...(That really cheeses me off sometimes..Oh well xP)

I can be very accident prone..it's not my fault! Those stairs have something against me!

The Bookstore is my favorite place to visit! Besides Orlando Studios.

Hawks are my favorite animal! (So elegant, beautiful! And they...that one just ate a mouse. O.o Moving on)

I come from a large Family, born in Naples Florida, Heratage 56% French..(Hence last name)

I own over 24 medals, plus trophy's. (COP Squad, Soccer, writing club, Reading bowl, vollyball, gymnastics, and Medical)

The only time I will wear a dress is on my wedding day. (I keep tripping whenever I wear a long dress)

Highheels are my enemy.

My favorite restaurant is Perkins! (God it is orgasmically good!)

I have two peircing/s. (Ears, and stomach *BOO YOU SUCK* Shhhhhh)

My favorite subject in High School. (AVID Science, AVID L.A. and Medical)

My favorite jewelery is a Fairy Tale necklace. (I finally got a new one! XD HAH!)

I collect fanart...So much of it! And draw them too!

I collect funny little trinkets...(I have sooo much transformer and turtle stuff. xD)

Hot Topic, Peir One Imports, Bass Pro Shop, Cabellas, and Spencers are my favorite stores at the mall. (except the back of Spencers...thats an evil dark side...)

I enjoy drawing (Nuh duh)

I am addicted to pot...potpies! XD and talking about fandoms/ OTP'S\


	3. Names of thine self

Dude I had to do this! Sarah Cline, hell yes!

1. YOUR REAL NAME:

Shelby

2. YOUR GANGSTA NAME:(first 3 letters of real name plus izzle):

Sheizzle (BOSS)

3. YOUR DETECTIVE NAME: (fav color and fav animal):

YellowHawk(/LOL)

4. YOUR SOAP OPERA NAME: (middle name, and current street name):

Lynn Bluelake (UGHHHHHH.I would'nt even watch that)

5. YOUR STAR WARS NAME: (the first 3 letters of your last name, first 2 letters of your first name, last 3 letters of mom's maiden name):

DuBslann...(o.O)

6. YOUR SUPERHERO NAME: (2nd favorite color, favorite drink):

BlueGreentea (Well, thats odd? Will I be saving tea plants?!)

7. YOUR ARAB NAME: (2nd letter of your first name, 3rd letter of your last name, any letter of your middle name, 2nd letter of your mom's maiden name, 3rd letter of you dad's middle name, 1st letter of a sibling's first name, last letter of your mom's middle name):

Hbyabsn (I can't even pronunce it...)

8. YOUR WITNESS PROTECTION NAME: (mother's middle name):

Lynn

9. YOUR GOTH NAME: (black, and the name of one your pets):

Black Saleen (Hell to the yeah!)

10. Your Nobody name (Take all the letters of your first name, mix them around and put an "x" where you think it should go): ylbehsx (I spaced out for a second...I think I gt all the letters!)


End file.
